One Piece Shanks and Yuki
by Miemory
Summary: In this story Yuki has a very plain life. She works at Nakayasumi Hotel and on her way home from work she gets attacked but Shanks just happens to be there and saves her. Now Yuki is on an adventure she will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Him

A young woman was on her way home from work by the docks that leads to the sea. She looks out into the sea world with a blank stare. Suddenly she stops with her mind wondering in all directions. Then she feels as if someone is staring at her and so she turns around to find a man walking up to her.

Man, "Hey there baby. How's about you come back to my place?"

As he walks swayingly towards her swinging the bottle of rum in his hand.

Woman, "Ummm…I don't go with assholes and you sir remind me of an asshole."

Man, "What was that? Are you back-talking me?"

Woman, "And what if I was…you ain't gonna do anything about it."

Man, "Oh I will show you what I will do."

The man grabs her arm trying to pull her back to a nearby building.

Woman, "Let me go, you asshole!" She tries to pull away but the man takes his bottle and hits her in the head knocking her out.

Shanks, "Ben, do you see that over there?" as Shanks points over at the man dragging the woman away

Ben, " Yup." Ben then stands up and points his gun at the man and shoots the guy.

Man, "AHHHH, my hand! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The man then runs off.

Shanks, "Good shot. I'm gonna go see if she's ok."

Ben, "ok"

Shanks walks over to the woman and kneels down to see how bad of a head injury the man gave her.

Shanks mumbles, "He hit you pretty hard. Well, let's get you to my ship. Got a good doctor on board and he will fix you right up."

Shanks picks her up and carries her to the small boat that he and Ben got in to come to the island shore.

Shanks, "Let's get back to the ship so we can tend to her head. He hit her pretty hard."

Ben, "Ok"

Back at the ship…

Shanks gets back on the ship carrying the woman.

Shanks, " Alright, no one is to enter my room. This woman is hurt badly and she will be in my room."

Crew, " Yes, captain!"

Shanks walks to his room and lays the woman down on his bed and covers her up. He gets up to fetch a bucket with some water and a rag. He takes it back to the room and starts to clean the blood off her head and clean the wound the man placed on her. Her eyes clinch showing that she is in pain. Her eyes open to see Shanks standing over her. The woman sits up in a panic manner.

Woman, "Who the hell are you and where am I?! What the hell did you do to me?!"

Shanks, "Calm down! I'm Shanks and I ran off that guy that was attacking you."

Woman, "Why did you do that? I could have taken him myself!"

Shanks, "That's not what it look like to me. He hit you in the head and you were knocked out cold."

Woman, "Whatever. I'm fine now. Now let me go so I can go home."

Shanks, "Ummmm…that's not possible right now. See, you are on a ship right now. I'm a pirate. I'm Shanks, captain of the Red Haired crew."

Woman, "WHAT! Why? You can't take me back to shore?"

Shanks, "I'm afraid not. We just set off for Tachni Island. It's gonna be a while before you get back home."

Woman, "What the hell is wrong with you? I have a job and I live with my sister! She will think I'm dead!"

Shanks, "It's ok…ummm….what's your name?"

Woman, "Yuki"

Shanks, "Yuki, it's ok. I will go and talk to your boss and tell him everything."

Yuki, "But what about my sister! She can't be by herself. The whole reason why we live together is because so the bills will be easier to pay!"

Shanks, "I will give you money if that's what you are worried about."

Yuki, "You just don't understand."

Yuki then starts to faint a little from all the stress of trying to understand what all has happened in the last 2 hours. She puts her hand on the wound and then pulls the hand away to see the blood.

Shanks, "Please, lets me take care of that."

Yuki, "ok"

Shanks puts the rag in the bucket to rinse it out and then starts to clean the wound. Afterwards, he puts the rag back in the bucket and slides it over. He kneels down beside the bed.

Shanks, "You should get some rest. Even if you were at home, you wouldn't be able to work in your condition. Are you hungry?"

Yuki, "No"

Her stomach grumbles.

Shanks, "I will bring you something to eat."

Yuki while looking down, "thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to the Island: Part 1

Yuki never thought something like this would happen to her. She read about pirate in books and would daydream about what it would be like to sail on the seas with pirates. She would dream about the kind adventures she would have and the people she would meet. Yuki thought something like would only happen in her dreams but her dreams have come to life. Yuki doesn't know what to think about all of this and Shanks is going to try to help her out. After Shanks got Yuki to eat, he told her it would be best for her to get some sleep that it would calm her down.

Yuki, "I'm too uncomfortable to sleep."

Shanks, "Yeah, I know. Is there anything I can do that would make you more comfortable?"

Yuki, "Yeah, it's called taking me back home so I can sleep soundly in my own bed."

Shanks, "Yes, I know, but I just can't get you back home yet. I will get you home as soon as I can but I just can't go back right now. I'm in a hurry. There are a few things that I need to do. Please forgive me. I know I should have asked around to get info on where you live and took you home but I just didn't want to risk that guy following us and you getting hurt again. Then my time would have gone to waste and you would be dead. But now that you are here with me, you are alive and well. That's what matters most."

Yuki didn't know what to say after that. So, she lied down to try and get some sleep. She knew in the back of her mind he was right. What if he did leave her there? That guy would have come back and would try to kill her for getting his hand blown off. Yuki decided that she would be a little calmer than she was being. She would thank Shanks for saving her and then ask him to safely return her home. After Shanks saw Yuki lay down he smiled and turned around to wake out of the room.

Shanks, "I'll be right by the door if you need me."

Yuki with her back turn toward him, "Thanks"

Shanks smiled, "No problem."

Shanks walked out the door and closed it behind him. He pulled up a chair to sit on while guarding the door to his room, the room that Yuki was sleeping in. The sun was setting and Shanks thought it would be a good idea to get some sleep too. So he put his chair right in front of the door and leaned his head against it and closed his eyes. But before he went to sleep, he thought about Yuki. He thought about how he was going to get her to open up and talk to him a little more. He found himself wanting to know everything about her. In his eyes, she is beautiful. Shanks could feel his heart beating faster the more he thought about her. It was then at that moment that he would try and see what more he could learn about her. He will spend time with her, to help her in any way he can. Shanks thought about Yuki until he fell asleep.

Yuki slept for about fourteen to fifteen hours straight. When she finally woke up, she saw Shanks in the room sitting down on a chair close to the bed. He had a knife and a piece of wood in his hand. From what it looked like, he was trying to make something. He didn't notice that she had awakened so she just lied there and watched him. After about ten minutes or so, Shanks smiled.

Shanks, "How long are you gonna be watching me." His smile got bigger.

Yuki's face turns red and she turns around in the bed, "I was just trying to see what you are making."

Shanks, "Oh, this, it's nothing. I'm not making anything. I'm no good at this sorta thing."

Yuki, "Then why are you doing it?"

Shanks, "Well, it was either do this or watch you sleep (which is what I wanted to do) or do this. So, I thought I would do this considering you probably would not like to wake up to me staring at you."

Yuki, "You do have a point."

Shanks, "See, I'm not a bad guy. I actually think about things first."

Yuki, "Yeah, yeah."

Shanks, "Did you sleep well?"

Yuki, "For the most part. Why?"

Shanks, "Just asking, I want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

Yuki, "Really, and what makes you care about me so much all of the sudden?"

Shanks, "I like you. I was thinking maybe we could be friends. Please?"

Yuki, "Why would I be friends with you? When you finally get me back home we will never see each other again. You're a pirate meaning you won't be on the island that I live on very long, right."

Shanks got a little sad think about it, "Yeah, right."

Shank wish he could find a way to get her to be his beloved lady of his ship. He knows that if he doesn't make a move in the next month and a half he will lose her forever. Shanks had lost someone before but this….this is different. Yuki isn't like the other girls. There is something about her Shanks just can't wait to find out. He gets this feeling, like a craving, for her, like a man that has a thirst for water on an extremely hot summer day. It's only been three days and Shanks has already starting to fall for Yuki and he is falling hard. Yuki hasn't even taken the time to really think about him. All of her thoughts have been about home and Shanks pretty much knows that. But with a little luck Shanks just might get things off her mind and on him. As Yuki just lays there Shanks tries to think of something to talk about, some questions to ask her.

Shanks, "So, how old are you?"

Yuki, "I'm 22. You?"

Shanks, "I'm 25. That's cool."

Yuki, "What's cool?"

Shanks, "What're just about the same age….so....tell me something about yourself. Are you married, boyfriend, single, how many sister and/or brothers you have, about your parents…"

Yuki, "What the hell is wrong with you!?! What's with all the damn questions?"

Shanks, "I just wanted to know a few things about the woman I saved. Is that too much to ask?"

Yuki, "Fine, you want to know so much about me, well here it is. I was married to an asshole but he left me and took everything I had so ever since then I've been single and I only have one sister and my parents died when I was a child…anything else?"

Shanks, "Ok…you need some happiness in your life. Some adventure! Trust me, it will make your life a lot better."

Yuki, "What in the hell makes you think I'm not happy with my life!"  
Shanks, "Ok…ok…I won't ask you anymore questions…if I hit a sore spot then I'm sorry."  
Yuki, "No…it's ok. I understand you wanting to know a little bit about me…but I'm not in the mood to talk…I just want to be left alone for a bit."

Shanks, "You know it's not good to sit in a room by yourself to think."

Yuki, "I do it all the time. So what's the difference now?"

Shanks, "You're with me, that's what and I'm not letting you sit here by yourself to think…like I said….it's not good for someone to do so."

Yuki finally realized that it would pointless to argue with him about it. Shanks isn't going anywhere and Yuki knows it. Yuki knows that she is going to be stuck with this guy. So, she decides to make the best of it and talk. Now, Shanks is going to get what he wants but will he get everything he wants out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Getting to the Island: Part 2

Shanks, "So what are you think about?"

Yuki, "Well, I have a lot to do when I finally get home."

Shanks, "Why are you living a life like that? How come you haven't tried becoming a pirate? Life is much easier. No bills, free to do as you please, and another thing is the beautiful sea."

Yuki, "Maybe because I never really had the chance. Besides, I have things I have to take care of. I can't just take it easy like you and your crew can. I have a life on land not on seas."

Shanks, "Sure you do, everyone does, whether you're a pirate, in the navy, or something else. There are plenty of things you can do on the seas. Oh, and by the way, are you hungry?"

Yuki, "Yeah, sure, I would take something to eat."

Shanks, "Ok. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay in the room?"

Yuki, "Why not. I would like to see your ship."

Shanks, "Ok. But I must warn you, the guys can be a little rude at times…but they're just trying to be funny."

Yuki's face got a somewhat of a confused look on her face. She didn't know what to think about that statement. What was going to happen when she goes out there? He says they can come off as rude. Yuki then gets up and puts on a confident face.

Yuki, "You don't know me. I can handle anything."

Shanks turns and smiles while looking in her gray eyes. Shanks felt his heart sink deep in his chest.

Shanks, "Ok…but I warned you. Ha ha."

Shanks turn back around to open the door and Yuki follows him. Yuki looks around to find that the whole crew out on the decks working. Everyone turns to notice that Yuki is finally better enough to come out of the room se was kept in.

Ben, "So the little princess is finally coming out of the room to meet us all."

Yuki, "Nope…just coming out to eat then going back in to get some more rest. What girl in their right mind would want to be here with a bunch of men?"

Ben, "Ha ha, there are lots of girls who would love to be in your shoes right now."

Yuki, "What do you mean?"

Ben, "Well, a lot of girls want adventure and pirates are just the thing they want for that."

Yuki, "And what makes you think that?"

Ben, "You women are easy to read, we just let you think that you're not."

Yuki, "Really, well if you can read us so great then why do you men screw up all the time?"

Ben, "We aren't perfect. We aren't gonna get everything right, you know. Plus, we just let you think that we mess up. We love to mess with women a little bit. Some more than others, but we do."

Yuki, "Well, it's not funny to us."

Ben laughed.

Shanks, "Ok, well, we are going to get something to eat and then going back to the room."

Crew Mate, "Awww…captain, it's not fair you get a pretty lady like that all to yourself!"

Shanks, "I know, I know. But I saw her first!"

Crew Mate, "Yeah, yeah, captain."

Shanks, "Yuki, do you like parties?"

Yuki, "I use to. I haven't been to a party in years."

Shanks, "Let's have a party for your being here! We have rum and other great things to drink! How's about it men! Let's get wasted!!!"

Yuki, "_There is no way I'm drinking with these guys. They're crazy! Don't they know alcohol and sea doesn't mix…*sigh*these men are stupid."_

Shanks, "What's with the look on your face, Yuki? Are you going to drink with us?"

Yuki, "What? Oh, it's nothing. I'm not going to drink. I can't drink, not with these injuries."

Ben, "Come on, Yuki. Are you scared? Ha ha."

Yuki, "No! You know what, I will drink and I will out drink all of you!"

Ben, "Really…well, we will see about that."

Yuki knew what they were doing but she thought since she was here why not have some fun. Shanks smiled and looked at Ben to nod at him to thank him for helping him open her up a little bit. Shanks' hoping for the best out of this. After all of that, Shanks continued to the kitchen on the ship to get Yuki some food. Yuki's stomach was growling and he could hear it plain as day. Yuki follows right behind him to make sure no one on that ship would try anything. Though Yuki was coming to realize what Shanks was talking about in the room. Yuki is starting to see that she might have been a little rude the past three and a half days. Shanks opens the door to let Yuki in and tells the guys that are in the room to leave them alone for a few minutes so they can eat. After they left Yuki stepped over to Shanks.

Yuki, "Shanks?"

Shanks, "Yes? What is it Yuki? Is there something specific you want?"

Yuki, "No, I just wanted to say that I realize that I have been rude to the people that saved my life and I just wanted to thank you and that I'm in your debt. When you take me back home I will cook or whatever you want me to do for you and I'm sorry for being rude."

Shanks looks at her, "No, no, no Yuki. There is no need to be sorry. You are in a strange place and you were just a little worried and that's understandable. We are just glad you are ok."

Yuki's eyes started to water from the emotion of Shanks voice. She doesn't know to believe what he is saying. She knows she has this wall built up around her and she doesn't want to let anyone in. Knowing that the wall needs to come down, getting hurt again is the last thing she wants.

Shanks, "Hey, are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

Yuki, "No…I just need to get back home. The sooner I can get home the better and then you can be on your way."

Shanks, "I know you miss being at home but you are safe here, I promise. You don't have to worry about anything. You won't get hurt with me."

Yuki then began cry and leaned into Shanks's chest. Shanks held her close to him to let her know he is there for her. Yuki started to feel relief. Relief from the tension she had since she woke up to find that she was in a place with ship full of men she didn't know. After about a minute or two, Yuki finally stopped crying so she could eat.

Yuki, "I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself."

Shanks, "No worries. I'm glad that I can help and I will help you in any way I can in the future."

Yuki, "Thanks."

Yuki then began to eat. She knew what she had to do and that is to start tearing down that wall she has up to get to know this person that saved her life. After all, he deserves that right? And maybe something good will come out of this. Yuki is going to try and make the best of her time with these pirates. You never know, this may be the one and only real adventure she will ever get.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Getting to the Island Part 3

Yuki dated a few men in the past. She was even married twice and divorced twice. The first husband she had came on to her as sweet, kind, and caring. He told her all the time how great and beautiful she was but that came to an end after about two months into the marriage. She began to find little signs of him cheating and come to find out he was. So that marriage didn't last and then there was the second marriage. Now this man wasn't as bad as the first but he would lie to her about some things and she got fed up with all the lying. Then again...who wouldn't? Yuki also had a strange past. Her Mother was killed by some drunks with guns and her father left her mother and the kids just before Yuki was born. She still to this day doesn't know where he is.

After Yuki's break down, her and Shanks talked for a bit.

Shanks, "So, are you ok now."

Yuki, "Yeah, its just life can be a little rough sometimes."

Shanks, "You want to talk about it?"

Yuki, "Well, what's there to talk about? I mean, I don't know where to start or what you want to know."

Shanks, "Well, what about your mother and father?"

Yuki, "My mother passed when I was about 10. As far as my father, I never knew him. He left before I was born. Mom said that he was a drunk and that he was never happy with his life so he went to find his happiness. I don't know if that was the truth or what but I hate him for it if that is the truth. I mean, why someone wouldn't be happy with a family. Being married and haven't kids with the person you love. It might have been that my father never really loved my mother."

Shanks, "I don't know but it sounds like to me that he probably married your mother for his own benefits and when it was no longer beneficial he up and left. What about your sister?"

Yuki, "Tatayla and I have live on our own for about 12 years now. We had to. We weren't about to get split up and live with people we didn't know."

Shanks, "That's understandable."

Yuki, "I wonder if Tatayla is ok and if she is even worrying about me. She may think that I'm out with some guy or a friend. But I don't know. I usually call her."

Shanks, "I'm sure she's fine. If not you will see her in a few weeks. She may thing you have found someone or something like that."

Yuki, "I don't know. I worry about her."

Shanks, "I'm sure you do. But relax. That's what you should be really doing after what happened."

Yuki knows Shanks is right. She probably shouldn't worry about Tatayla. Resting is her only choice at this time. After eating and getting back to the room, Shanks thought it would be fun to play a drinking game with Yuki to get her mind off a few things. He went and brought out a table and some cards and set up some chairs in the room.

Shanks, "Let's play a drinking game."

Yuki, "Ummmm….ok"

Shanks got her to play the game and the more she drank the more talkative she became.

18 drinks later……

Yuki, "I worked 2 jobs for like 5 years to support me and this guy I was with. That guy was lazy. Even thought I was working all the time and he didn't have a job, he would be at home all day every day, I would come home and the house who be a mess."

Shanks, "That's awful!"

Yuki, "Yeah, and I dealt with that for 5 years! And you know what?"

Shanks, "What?"

Yuki, "Thank you so much for….."

Yuki didn't get to finish her sentence because she was leaning back in her chair and was so drunk she passed out and flew backwards hitting her again on the floor.

Shanks, "YUKI!"

Yuki, "mmmmm"

Shanks saw that she was ok and picked her up and put her in the bed. He covered her up and let her sleep it off. Shanks sat beside the bed to make sure she was ok. After about an hour or so Shanks got up and left the room and stood by the door. Ben saw him standing here and walked out to him.

Ben, "So, she get really drunk?"

Shanks, "Yeah, but I think she might be able to out drink some of the guys."

Ben, "Really? Well, we will have to see about that once we get to the island. Ha ha"

Shanks, "Well, she did pass out after about 18 drinks."

Ben, "Well, it's good to hear she can drink well. She will fit right in."

Shanks, "Yeah, that's what I was hoping for."

Shank talked to Ben for a little while longer and went back into the room. He watched Yuki sleep for a long time before he finally decided to go to bed himself. He made a bed on the floor and laid down to get some sleep. While he laid there he was thinking about Yuki and what she had said about her family.

Shanks, "_She went through all of that and she is still going strong. That's the kind of women I want by my side. She is so beautiful too. Her blue hair, gray eyes, body and personality are all so great. I can't help but want more from her. Maybe going to the island and back will be enough time to make her mine….maybe._"

After thinking for a while he finally went to sleep. Dreaming of a dream that he hopes will come true. Hoping Yuki's heart will be his and for his to keep for the rest of his life. Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: Part 4 Getting to the Island

The day had come. They were going to be at the island by sunset. Shanks went into the room to tell Yuki the good news but found her asleep. Shanks walked over to the bed to gently wake her up. He started with a back rub and then began to call to her.

Shanks, "Yuki, I have some good news."

Yuki, "mmm…what is it?"

Shanks, " We are almost to the island. We should be there by sunset."

Yuki comes out of her sleep and sits up in the bed with a smile on her face. Shanks started to laugh.

Yuki, "Really? That's wonderful. Then you can do what you need to do and we can get me back home!"

Shanks, "We are gonna have to stay over-night at the island but we will leave tomorrow in the evening. But I do hope you enjoy your time here at the island. It's a beautiful place."

Yuki, "Well, I love to go places but I can't say that I've ever been to another island before. So this will be a first for me."

Shanks, "Well, now you will have something good to your sister."

Yuki, "Yeah, she will love to hear it. We tell each other everything. We have always been close."

Shanks, "Well, it's always good to have that someone you can talk to."

Yuki, "Well, I can't tell her everything. There is a difference between family and friends. There is only so much a person will tell a family member. There are some things that people don't tell their family members because they don't want to disappoint them. But if a person has a good friend, they will tell them everything because that friend will be there for you no matter what you say. That's how people are. Even though family is suppose to be there for you more than a friend. It just doesn't work out that way."

Yuki looks down trying to fight the tears. The memories of her past start to speed through her mind. Her childhood friend's face was popping up in every thought. Mai was her friend's name. Yuki was 6 years old and Mai was 7 when they met.

*Memory*

Yuki was sitting in the grass play with a patch of blue flowers when Mai walked up to her on her way back home from a little candy shop.

Mai, "Hi, I'm Mai. What's your name?"

Yuki, "My name is Yuki."

Mai, "Can I play with you? We can go to the beach down the street."

Yuki, "Yeah! Let me go ask my mommy. You want to come meet her? She's the best! She might even have a snack for us to take."

Mai, "Oh, yummy! Let's go."

Yuki lead the way to her house and walked in the door to look for her mother. She went to the kitchen to see her mother standing there making lunch for her and Tatayla.

Yuki, "Mommy! I met a new person today and I brought her home to meet you. Her name is Mai."

Yuki's mother turns to see her new friend. She walked up to Mai and kneeled down in front of her.

Mother, "Hello Mai. It's nice to meet you. How old are you?"

Mai, "I'm seven."

Mother, "You are one year older than Yuki. She's six."

Yuki, "Mommy, Mai and I want to go to the beach down the street. Is it ok if I go?"

Mother, "Sure. Why don't you go ask your sister if she wants to go too. She just got home from her art class."

Yuki, "Ok! That will be fun."

Yuki then walks back to Tatayla's room to find her asleep on her bed. Yuki didn't want to wake her so she turns around and walks back to the kitchen.

Yuki, "She's asleep, Mommy. I didn't want to wake her up. So I didn't ask her."

Mother, "That's fine, sweetie. She probably really tired. She didn't get much sleep last night."

Yuki, "Mommy, can we have a snack to take to the beach?"

Mother, "Sure. I will make you some little snack cakes. Does that sound good to both of you?"

Mai and Yuki, "Yeah!"

After the snack cakes were made the two girls walk down to the beach. They brought a few tools to make things with the sand. So after awhile when the sun started to go down, they started walking back home.

Yuki, "So, Mai. What's your mother like?"

Mai, "My mom isn't ever home so I don't see her very much. She goes out with her boyfriends all the time."

Yuki, "Oh, well, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Mai, "Yeah, let's go to the beach again!"

Yuki, "Ok."

*End Memory*

Two years later Mai was murdered because one of the guys that her mother had been dating was in trouble with loan sharks and they went after Mai and her mother. Ever since then Yuki hasn't really gotten close to anyone other than the guys that has been with.

Shanks, "Yuki, you ok?"

Yuki, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine…just some memories going through my head."

Shanks, "Ok, well, I'm going to step out of the room. I have to start getting ready to dock for when we get to the island in a few hours. If you need me then just step out of the door and call for me."

Shanks then got up and walked out the door. Yuki then lets out a few tears. She wanted a friendship like she had with Mai but she is afraid of getting close to people. The fear of losing someone dear to her again runs through her mind. If she lost someone again, would that do her in? Would she lose it and go mentally ill? Yuki knows that she can't live her life in fear. She will never get anywhere like that. Shanks stands by the door a moment to listen in so see if Yuki is ok. He didn't hear anything so he walked away from the door to give the orders to his crew.

Sunset is finally here and the ship is ready to dock. Shanks headed to the door to tell Yuki that they had finally made it to the island. He knocked on the door and listened for her to give the ok to come in but he heard nothing. He knocked again and still got nothing. Shanks cracked the door open and looked inside to see that she had fallen asleep again. He let out a little laugh. He walked in the room and sat down in a chair by the bed.

Shanks, "Yuki, wake up. We are here at the island now. You want to go outside to see?"

Yuki, "hmm? Oh, sure…just let me wake up a little first."

Yuki sits up in bed to wake herself up. She pulled the covers off of her and turned to get out of bed. Yuki stands up to follow Shanks outside to see this island that they had come to. As Yuki walked out the door, the sun blinded her for a few moments. When she finally got her eyes focus, she looked out beyond the edge of the ship seeing the island that might just be the beginning of a new life for her. Now Shanks will have a chance to get to her and make her his.


End file.
